


Those Lips of Yours

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #64: lip balm





	Those Lips of Yours

Harry reaches into her purse and pulls out a tinted lip balm. Louis watches as she takes the cap off, rolls the tube up and puckers. One swipe over the top lip, around to the bottom and back for one more round to the top. Leaving behind that hint of color - like she needs her lips to be any more pink than they already are. Pink and plump and a bit shiny now because of the balm. It's obscene is what it is. Louis knows what those lips can do, so she can't help herself when she kisses her again.


End file.
